1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing method, and more particularly to a data generating method for three-dimensional (3D) printing, a method for printing a 3D object, and a data processing system for processing 3D printing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When conducting 3D printing, in order to obtain a 3D object with good quality, a plurality of printing parameters may require adjustment according to properties of a to-be-printed 3D graphic file. As an example, for certain shapes including an overhanging portion that does not directly contact any object on a substrate, a support material may be required to aid in 3D printing. As another example, although the 3D graphic file illustrates a surface shape, a shell thickness or a layer density must be defined for printing a 3D object.
In addition, slicing operation is required prior to 3D printing. “Slicing” is to divide a 3D model of the 3D graphic file into multiple horizontal thin layers with a printable thickness, and to compute a printing path. Then, a G-code (i.e., a 3D printing programming language code) file is generated to enable a 3D printer to perform 3D printing. In 3D printing, since positions among each of the layers should be highly correlated, and a printer nozzle may be required to continuously eject printing materials in some cases, a movement path of the printer nozzle must be first simulated. 3D printing may be performed after successful slicing and generation of a G-code file. Otherwise, correction of the printing parameters must be repeatedly performed. In some cases, the printing parameters may need to be set layer by layer.
As a result, it is difficult for an ordinary person without professional knowledge to perform 3D printing. A creator of the 3D graphic file may even lack related knowledge to set appropriate printing parameters. Therefore, how to obtain a well-defined 3D printing data file so that an ordinary person may print a 3D object is the subject of this application.